1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a safety fixing device, and more particularly to a fixing device which is suitable for high-altitude operations.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the regulations regarding occupational safety and health (OSH) and equipment standards for safety and health in the construction industry, if there is a risk of falling during operations, the employer should take appropriate measures to prevent accidents and to ensure the safety of workers. Safety belts are commonly used in high-altitude operations to “stop” the falling. Therefore, the fixing strength of a safety belt is critical for determining whether the safety belt could provide its effectiveness. A common way to fix a safety belt is by providing a fixing device on the roof of the construction site, and an end of the safety belt is connected to the fixing device, while another end thereof is connected to the worker, whereby to protect the worker from falling accidents.
During a high-altitude operation, the design of a safety fixing device would also affect the efficiency and convenience of a worker. For instance, a conventional fixing device usually includes a ring used for connecting a safety belt, and the ring is not rotatable. Therefore, while the worker is moving around, the safety belt might wind around the fixing device, which seriously affects the movements of the worker, and confines his moving range.
In light of this, the conventional fixing devices still have room for improvements.